birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bad Jellyfish Ch.1
I don’t remember how it started but I remember that you can’t start a story without knowing the past. So this is what I remember when things turned bad to worse for good. On March 25th of 1962, there was a secret government facility located on Michigan called "The Orifice Facility". It was a facility that held Weapons but later in the years were experimenting science the facility. However on May of 1942, they had their technical engineers make some high tech mechanical robots to follow steps for the engineers. But 3 patients had a disease were of the pipes but were cured. There was a liquid antidote they were working on, but they feared it would make things worse than it already was, so they didn't bother running tests with it just yet. They called it, code:_Raina_ On January 4th of 1983, The owner of The Orifice Facility was "Dave” He has the scientists working at Orifice Facility help him make a machine that would can be a Genetic Life form but as a system to work as a computer operating disk which provide energy like no other mechanical thing and there were be no way we would shut it down (Or Else). On July 17th of 1983, The Machine was finished at last. The machine hooked up to a bunch of computers and monitors, putting as much knowledge, power, and energy into the machine as possible. They couldn't tell whether this would work or not since this was the greatest idea for man and women kind. But suddenly The machine was activated on its own, had a voice, a mind of its own. It was a beautiful creation they had accomplished. On September of 1983, The Orifice Facility had Received a call coming from the navy of america. The person behind the line had a very unsettling voice, as if he was looking into an inside job. He asked about the machine and it's power due to many technical diffulties to the lights flashing randomly, and they ask if they need help for their project. Dave said He could accept it by the permission they keep it classified. As Dave hung up, he felt Uncomfortable with the navy he was just talking to on the phone. When Dave hung up on the navy he decided to take a break on the project and went home in the condo. He wore a red trench coat, blue jeans, and a white fedora and went to bed. When Friday came He told the workers that he’s going to japan. As the gang members went home he packed his bags and booked a flight at the airport. When the flight landed, he got from his phone it wasn’t the navy it was his friend."Hey buddy, it's me. Your project is getting good, maybe I could help you out on like upgrading you’re... "tech".I see your answer on Monday. Then he hung up, and later after his trip he sent his workers a box of wrenches and wires. The gang used the tech that they had and worked double time.Three weeks later Dave found out about toxic gas that he decided to keep in a private room for toxic gas then when we went to bed he had a dream of where the toxic gas was released in facility capturing the works in sudden rooms and left dave in the main room about to get a disease.Then he woke up and he went to the facility early the machine was not turned on and Dave found a bottles of acid and he found out that this would be dangerous for the world so he had the workers help out with building an underground zone so the inters can be trained their and in a safe for the underground place held the toxic gases with the bottles. Now that dave and the workers had a hold of letting inters learn the basics, they now have full control over the business. They wanted to make loads of money, and they had the idea to run a Business so everybody knows what it is. On October 3rd of 1983, they created their first Cubicle Room. They were specially designed for rooms of training for little to big people.My Brother put a sign saying "Help Wanted:13 year old or older needed for training" and quite a lot of teenagers were hired that day. On October 19th of 1983, A few days after teenagers were taking the job our project RAINA was traning them with some tips on the chamber to easy to hard,Later dave was talking to parents and them saying that he should inporve on the chambers to let the children understand how to do things.At about 8 o clock and he was disappointment and angry with the parents. When things don't go his way, he get's this urge to force control upon those who don't behave on his trust so he arranged some rules for the facility which was changed into a soda company.